La douleur d'un fils
by Juicism
Summary: OS. Un seul coup de fil peut faire basculer une vie.


_Hey ! Cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit moment. C'est triste mais je me suis toujours demandé comment House réagirait dans cette situation. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien répondu à la question mais bon on verra ce que vous en pensez. A mon avis House ici est un peu OOC mais je pense pas qu'il puisse réagir autrement. A vous de me le dire! _

_Enfin bref. Fin du '"suspense". _

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Cuddy jeta un coup d'œil sur la montre qu'elle portait autour du poignet et se rendit compte qu'il était presque 13h. Elle comprit alors pourquoi son ventre n'arrêtait pas de grogner depuis maintenant presque une demi-heure. Par contre, ce qu'elle trouvait encore plus bizarre, c'était que House ne soit pas encore venu la rejoindre en trombe dans son bureau, son estomac criant famine. Une sorte de routine (du midi) s'était installée entre eux depuis quelques mois : généralement, House venait la chercher dans son bureau à l'heure du repas pour qu'ils aillent manger un morceau ensemble. Pour éviter qu'on le charrie et qu'on le traite d'être trop romantique ou bien trop fleur bleu, il prétextait que c'était son devoir en tant que petit ami de s'assurer que sa compagne soit bien nourrie, et ne saute pas un repas aussi important que celui du midi. Sinon il risquait de se retrouver avec une Cuddy sur les nerfs, et épuisée quand il rentrerait de l'hôpital le soir et il n'avait pas besoin de ça. De plus, s'il elle ne mangeait pas, elle maigrirait et inévitablement Patty et Selma en seraient aussi les victimes. C'en était trop pour House : il y avait des choses qu'un homme pouvait difficilement accepter mais voir sa copine perdre un bonnet n'était tout bonnement pas acceptable. Mais il fallait cependant lui donner raison sur un point : Cuddy aurait surement sauté des repas sans lui.

Sur ces dernières pensées, Cuddy arrêta sa paperasserie, sortit de son bureau pour aller retrouver House. Quand elle arriva au département de diagnostique, elle aperçut Chase en train de faire tournoyer un stylo entre ses doigts, Foreman lisant une revue médicale, Taub faisant des sudoku et Thirteen en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur.

Cuddy entra dans la salle de différentiel et prit son air de patronne, les bras croisés et demanda. «Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous n'êtes pas censés bosser sur le nouveau cas ?»

Ils levèrent tous la tête, surpris de la voir arriver, comme des enfants qui venaient de se faire prendre la main dans le sac. Foreman prit son courage à deux mains et déclara. «On attends les résultats des examens… Et le patient est stable.»

«Et en attendant vous n'avez pas mieux à faire que vous la couler douce ? Vous êtes au courant que malgré que vous soyez des médecins qualifiés, vous n'êtes pas dispensés des heures de consultations ?!» Les réprimanda Cuddy, agacée par l'attitude désinvolte de ses employés. Soudain, elle se rendit compte du calme qui régnait dans la pièce : House n'était pas là. «Et où est House ?» Demanda-t-elle alors.

«On ne l'a pas vu depuis ce matin.» Répondit Chase, en continuant de faire joujou avec son stylo.

«Comment ça vous ne l'avez pas vu depuis ce matin ?» S'enquiert Cuddy, en fronçant les sourcils.

«Il a reçu un appel en plein diagnostique. Il nous a demandé de faire les examens appropriés pour le patient et quand on est revenu il n'était toujours pas là.» Répondit Chase.

Cuddy soupira et tourna les talons pour partir à la recherche de son employé qui commençait à lui taper tous les jours un peu plus sur les nerfs. Le fait qu'il soit devenu son compagnon il y a quelques mois n'avait pas vraiment changé son comportement à l'hôpital. Au contraire... Mais avant de sortir du bureau, elle annonça. «Je crois que je ne me suis pas bien fait comprendre. EN CONSUTATION et vite !» Cuddy haussa le ton pour qu'ils se mettent en mouvement et leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre : tous se levèrent pour sortir de la salle de différentiel et se diriger vers l'ascenseur, en ruminant dans leur barbe pour exprimer leur mécontentement. «Et si vous n'êtes pas content, peut-être que si je vous menace de doubler vos heures de consultations cela vous redonnerait le sourire ?» Ajouta-t-elle, en se disant que House commençait vraiment à déteindre sur eux. Enfin, au moins ils y allaient sans se rebeller et sans trouver d'excuses bidons pour ne pas faire leur travail.

Elle sortit du bureau à son tour, tout en se demandant où House pouvait bien s'être planqué. Wilson était absent pour la semaine, coincé à un séminaire à l'autre bout du pays il ne pourrait pas la renseigner. Au moins le bureau de Wilson était à écarter. Une seule cachette lui vint à l'esprit : quand House avait besoin de se retrouver tout seul (quelque soit la raison) il allait se réfugier sur le toit. Elle se rua vers l'escalier de secours qui menait en haut de l'hôpital. Elle arriva à la porte qui conduisait sur le toit, mais lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle n'aperçut personne. Elle s'avança un peu pour voir s'il ne s'était pas caché mais elle ne dénicha aucune trace de lui. Il avait pour habitude de s'asseoir sur le muret au bord du toit mais visiblement il avait aujourd'hui besoin qu'on le laisse « vraiment » tranquille et ne voulait voir personne.

Elle redescendit alors les escaliers et en arrivant dans le hall de l'hôpital elle fit tilt. Elle partit dans son bureau pour prendre son manteau. Elle se dirigea alors vers l'extérieur d'un pas rapide. Si House se cachait si bien c'est qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison de le faire. Et cette idée lui fit peur. Elle repensa à leur soirée d'hier et aux derniers jours. Non, non ils ne s'étaient pas disputés, House avait même eu l'air plutôt content hier soir (sans dire heureux pour ne pas l'insulter). Alors pourquoi avait-il soudainement ce besoin de se cacher ? Quelque chose avait dû arriver ce matin même et ce coup de téléphone devait être la cause de toute cette histoire.

* * *

Cuddy venait d'entrer dans le parc de l'hôpital. Il faisait un peu frais mais le temps restait agréable. Elle chercha des yeux House, et le trouva assis par terre contre un arbre, ses yeux fixant le lac en face de lui. Elle s'approcha de son compagnon mais il était tellement plongé dans ses pensés qu'il ne remarqua même pas sa présence.

Elle se baissa pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. «Hey,» le salua t-elle.

«Hey,» répondit-il, après avoir légèrement sursauté, ne s'attendant pas à voir quelqu'un se trouver à côté de lui.

«Je te cherche partout depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Mon ventre commençait à crier famine et Patty et Selma commençaient à s'inquiéter pour leur survie de ne pas te voir arriver.» lui Dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué pour essayer d'attirer son attention.

Il esquissa un sourire mais ce dernier disparut immédiatement après avoir apparu. «Désolé. Je me suis oublié ici.» House ne bougea pas d'un pouce et ne posa même pas les yeux sur elle, continuant de fixer du regard l'étendue d'eau devant lui.

Cuddy commençait à devenir de plus en plus inquiète. Ce n'était pas le style du House qu'elle connaissait. Apparemment il n'avait pas l'intention de se confier auprès d'elle. Elle décida alors de lui tirer les vers du nez. «Chase m'a dit que tu étais parti sans rien dire. Tout va bien ?» Demanda-t-elle tout en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air de vouloir le brusquer. Avec House il fallait y aller avec des pincettes.

**_Quelques heures plus tôt _**

_«Fièvre, déficiences auditive et visuelle, inflammation de l'œsophage. Go, go, go !» Lança House à son équipe tout en écrivant les symptômes sur le tableur blanc. Il avait reçu ce cas il y a quelques jours auparavant mais celui-ci il leur donnait du fil à retordre : en effet l'état du patient ne cessait de se dégrader au fil des heures. « Ce n'est pas le moment de s'endormir, il me faut une réponse.»_

_L'équipe resta encore une fois silencieuse, n'ayant pas de nouvelles idées à fournir à leur patron. «Ok… On recommence tout à zéro. Qu'est-ce qu'on a sur lui ?» Ajouta House._

_«On a déjà fait tous les examens possibles et on a épluché son dossier de A à Z. On ne peut rien faire de plus.» S'indigna Foreman comme à son habitude, la fatigue commençant à se faire lourdement ressentir._

_House lui lança regard furieux. «Si ce travail est trop dur pour vous Foreman vous savez où est la porte !» S'énerva House. «Ce patient va nous filer entre les doigts si on ne se bouge pas. Alors grouillez-vous ! Faites appel à votre intuition, bordel.» Il se tourna vers Chase qui examinait le dossier médical. «Chase, relisez moi ses antécédents» Lui ordonna t-il._

_«Le patient a été admis au PPTH à plusieurs reprises : pour une fracture de la cheville droite, une rupture du ligament toujours à la même jambe et il s'est fait posé une prothèse à la hanche il y a deux ans et …» Chaise marqua une pause en voyant le visage de son patron s'illuminer. C'est à cet instant très précis que le téléphone retentit dans la salle de diagnostic._

_House fut coupé dans sa rêverie et décrocha aussitôt. «Allo ?»_

_«Greg ?» Une voix familière se fit entendre. House la reconnut aussitôt. C'était Anna. La meilleure amie de sa mère. «C'est … Anna. Je t'appelle pour … t'annoncer que ta … mère a été amené à l'hôpital hier soir.»_

_En attendant ça, House blanchit comme un linge. Voyant le regard inquisiteur de ses employés braqué sur lui, il éloigna le combiné de son oreille et leur ordonna. «Allez faire une radio et vérifiez moi sa prothèse à la hanche.» Son équipe ne se fit pas prier et s'exécuta sur le champ. Il remit le combiné à son oreille et demanda à l'ami de sa mère. «C'est grave ?» N'ayant qu'un long silence pour réponse il dit alors. «Je monte dans le prochain avion et j'arrive dès que possible. Je vais surement arrivé dans la soirée et …»_

_«Greg ! Elle a eu une crise cardiaque … Elle est morte hier soir … Les médecins n'ont rien pu faire … Il était trop tard …» L'interrompit-elle. «Je suis tellement désolé, Greg.» Ajouta-t-elle, dans un sanglot._

_House resta silencieux pendant quelques instants, la gorge nouée. Il raccrocha le téléphone sans prendre la peine de finir la conversation, il en avait déjà entendu bien assez. Sa mère était morte. Tout à coup, il sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir, l'étouffer. Il avait besoin d'air. Il devait prendre l'air._

_Il sortit en trombe de son bureau et boita aussi vite que possible vers l'ascenseur qui le mènerait au hall d'entrée. Sa mère était morte. Elle était morte ! Cette pensé le hantait et il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il devait sortir de ce foutu hôpital, s'éloigner de tous ses curieux, il devait rester seul. Il se dirigea vers le parc sans réfléchir, laissant ses pieds l'emmener là où ils le désiraient._

_Quand il arriva près du lac, ses nerfs commencèrent à lâcher. Il était énervé et furieux. Il commença à taper de toutes ses forces contre un arbre et à crier de rage et de colère. La douleur dans ses poings commençait à se faire ressentir et du sang commença à couler de la jointure de ses doigts. Mais il s'en fichait. Se défouler sur cet arbre lui faisait du bien et il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il enchainait coup sur coup, poussé par une force intérieure sans aucunes limites. Ce qu'il voulait c'était ne plus avoir à penser, ne plus avoir à souffrir, il voulait simplement faire le vide dans sa tête._

_Après quelques longues minutes, il se calma peu à peu et sentit son estomac se nouer, il s'adossa contre l'arbre et prit de grandes inspirations. Il remonta ses genoux pour poser ses coudes dessus. Il laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains, et se laissa aller. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Sa mère était morte. Elle était partie, à jamais..._

**_Moment présent _**

House avait les yeux fermés et quand il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard (qui semblèrent interminables pour Cuddy), il avait les yeux rouges. Cuddy ne bougea pas, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait House dans cet état et pour tout dire ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et House restait toujours silencieux. Finalement, après un battement de cœur qui parût interminable à Cuddy, il ouvrit la bouche et lui dit. «Ce matin j'ai reçu un appel d'une amie de ma mère. Elle est décédée, Cuddy. Ma mère est morte hier soir d'une crise cardiaque.» House marqua une pause, comme si c'était trop dur pour lui de continuer. Cuddy, elle, encaissait le coup. Elle savait à quel point House tenait à sa mère. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, elle savait qu'au fond de lui sa mère avait toujours tenu une grande place. Elle aussi appréciait la vieille femme même si elle ne l'avait vu que peu de fois, la mère de House l'avait toujours accueilli comme sa propre fille. Cuddy suivit son instinct et lui prit la main, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire ni quoi dire dans une telle situation. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua sa main mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. À son grand étonnement, House accepta son geste d'attention et poursuivit son récit. «Elle voulait venir me voir. Et moi comme d'habitude je … je lui ai raconté que j'étais trop occupé à l'hôpital pour passer du temps avec elle. Elle m'a répondu que ce n'était pas grave … et qu'elle viendrait quand j'aurais moins de travail.» House avait la voix fébrile et Cuddy sentit sa main commencer à trembler.

«House, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tu ne peux pas tout prédire. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent et bien souvent elles arrivent sans que l'on ne soit prêt.» Essaya Cuddy. «Ta mère t'aimais et elle était fière de toi, elle était fière de ce que tu as accompli.»

Contre toute attente, House haussa le ton. «Je n'ai pas été un bon fils, Cuddy. Ni pour ma mère, ni pour mon père. Une déception, voilà ce que je suis. Pour tout le monde... Et mon père ne s'est jamais privé de me le rappeler chaque fois qu'il me voyait. Alors arrête de me dire le contraire !» S'énerva House, en retirant sa main de celle de Cuddy. Il était en colère. En colère contre lui même, il n'avait pas été à la hauteur, ni le fils que sa mère méritait. House se calma légèrement et repris, d'une voix plus douce presque dans un murmure. «Tu ne peux comprendre pas, Cuddy.»

House laissa échapper un soupir qui fit frissonner Cuddy au plus profond d'elle-même. Cuddy était choquée par la réaction de House mais elle prit sur elle, elle se devait d'être là pour lui. «Calme toi, House. Tu sais très bien que ta mère t'aimait plus que tout au monde. Et elle ne s'en privait pas pour le montrer, tu t'en rappelles.» Un léger sourire apparût sur le visage de Cuddy alors qu'elle se rappelait. «Tu te souviens de la première qu'on est allé lui rendre visite ? C'était quelques semaines après que l'on se soit mis ensemble. Elle était si contente. Pour toi et aussi pour moi, ça m'avait profondément touchée qu'elle soit si prévenante avec moi. Elle m'avait montré des photos de toi quand tu étais petit. A ce moment là, alors qu'elle me présentait tes photos, elle avait ce regard qui en disait long, comme si elle regrettait que ce temps soit aujourd'hui révolu. Elle t'aimait, House et je suis incapable de croire qu'elle ait pu t'en vouloir dans ses derniers instants. Quoi que tu aies pu faire.» Acheva Cuddy, en posant les yeux sur House, qui gardait la tête baissée.

House resta silencieux, et se rappela de son enfance. De cette douloureuse enfance. Mais sa mère avait toujours été là pour lui. Même si elle ne se mêlait pas de la relation entre lui et son père. Surtout quand cela devenait plus … coriace. Tout le monde devait se plier aux règles du colonel John House. Et sa mère n'était pas une exception. Mais une fois que la tempête s'était levée et petit à petit calmée, c'était elle qui venait le réconforter quand il n'allait pas bien. Qui le soignait quand il tombait de vélo ou de la balançoire. Même plus tard, dans sa vie d'adulte, sa mère avait toujours été là pour lui. Quand Stacy était partie, quand on lui enleva la moitié de sa jambe. Elle avait toujours été là pour le soutenir dans les moments douloureux. House commença à se calmer. Même si la douleur était toujours bien présente. Bizarrement, il se sentait seul. Il ne savait pas pourquoi car Cuddy, la femme qu'il aimait de tout son être, était à ses côtés. Machinalement, il se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit la main à son tour, ce qu'elle accepta sans hésiter, avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes encore avant que House ne prit la parole. «Ma mère m'amenait souvent jouer près d'un lac. Qu'importe l'endroit où nous habitions, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de vivre près d'un lac. Elle disait que ça l'apaisait et qu'elle se sentait bien.» House marqua une pause pour reprendre quelques instants plus tard. «C'était une femme courageuse malgré les apparences. Mon père avait toujours eu une vision traditionnelle de la famille : la femme au foyer, et un enfant qui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Et quand on est le fils d'un militaire on se doit d'admirer son père et d'être un homme, et ce très jeune. Evidemment je ne rentrais pas dans ces critères là. Et mon père aimait me le rappeler… quelques fois plus violement que d'autres.» Cuddy commençait à avoir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle savait bien que House avait eu une enfance difficile, notamment à cause de son père. Mais House ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Manifestement il avait besoin de se confier. Parler lui faisait du bien. Elle lui caressa la main du bout des doigts. «Mais quand il partait en mission, souvent pendant des semaines, c'est comme si ma mère devenait quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait de nouveau le sourire et j'adorais voir ma mère sourire. Elle faisait des gâteaux rien que pour moi, parce qu'elle savait que ça me ferait plaisir. Elle m'amenait l'après-midi avec elle voir ses amies, souvent une femme de militaire elle-aussi. Une fois, ma mère s'était prise d'amitié avec une femme qui s'appelait Martha. Elle me laissait jouer du piano et elle m'a appris les bases.» Un sourire apparut sur le visage de House tandis que ses souvenirs remontaient à la surface. «C'est ma mère qui m'a encouragé à continuer dans la musique, tu sais. Elle disait toujours que j'avais du talent, que j'étais vraiment un musicien doué. Mon père ne l'a jamais su parce qu'il pensait que la musique ne faisait pas assez dur, que ça ne faisait pas assez mec.» Le regard de House s'assombrit quelques secondes. Il s'arrêta de parler, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Cuddy l'écoutait attentivement, un peu attristée. Au cours de son récit, la tête de House était tombée sur la poitrine de Cuddy et elle commença à lui caresser les cheveux. Il avait les yeux fermés et profitait de ce moment. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne se rende compte. Ne sachant quoi faire Cuddy lui répondit. «Je suis désolé, House.» tout en se penchant pour poser un baiser sur sa tête.

«Elle me manque, Cuddy.» Laissa échapper House, à voix basse, presque honteux de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il était un adulte maintenant, merde.

«Je sais House. Je sais mais elle sera toujours là avec toi.» Répondit Cuddy, en resserrant son emprise sur House pour essayer de le réconforter comme elle le pouvait. Et c'est à ce moment là que House laissa couler ses larmes, en laissant échapper de temps en temps quelques sanglots. Cuddy le serra encore plus fort dans ses bras mais n'ajouta rien. House fut soulagé de voir qu'elle le comprenait. Du moins qu'elle ne le jugeait pas. Il lui était reconnaissant de n'avoir fait aucun commentaire sur ce qu'il venait de lui avouer. Il lui en aurait bien parlé un jour ou l'autre mais il n'aimait pas se souvenir de son enfance et préférait garder ces souvenirs enfouis au fond de lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle ait pitié de lui. Et surtout pas Cuddy. C'était bien la dernière chose au monde qu'il désirait. «Je suis là, House. Et je ne compte pas partir. Je serais à tes cotés encore longtemps pour te hanter et t'obliger à faire tes heures de consultation. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement.» Répondit Cuddy avec un grand sourire.

House afficha un sourire franc. Il ferait tout pour la garder aussi longtemps que possible. Même s'il n'avait pas eu le meilleur des exemples, il ferait de son mieux pour être un bon père pour Rachel, pour que la petite soit fière de lui.

Il leva la tête et se redressa puis s'essuya le visage rougi par les larmes. Il croisa le regard de Cuddy et lui dit. «Merci.» Il se pencha et l'embrassa tout en posant sa main sur sa joue. Après quelques minutes, ils s'éloignèrent, un sourire aux lèvres. «Je ferais mieux d'aller voir mon équipe. Dès que j'ai le dos tourné ils ont une fâcheuse tendance à faire leurs heure de consultation au lieu de s'occuper de notre patient, je me demande vraiment bien pourquoi.» Dit-il tout en se levant.

«Oh ne t'inquiète pas, ils n'ont pas oublié tous les enseignements de leur maitre.» Lui annonça Cuddy, en se rappelant la petite visite qu'elle leur avait rendue toute à l'heure.

Il sourit et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. «Ne me surestime pas. Mes petits minions ne sont pas tout à fait prêt, il leur manque encore un peu d'entrainement. Tu verras, dans quelques années ils vont même essayer de coucher avec la patronne ...» Blagua House.

Cuddy lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule et tous deux, main dans la main, se dirigèrent en direction de l'hôpital.


End file.
